


the Other Law we live by [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Character of Color, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 1728th year of his reign, Thanos demanded a tribute of the best and brightest war orphans. The most infamous of these sacrifices was Gamora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Other Law we live by [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the Other Law we live by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789501) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).

Download: [mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/76%20%5bGuardians%20of%20the%20Galaxy%5d%20the%20Other%20Law%20we%20live%20by.mp3) (Right click and 'save as')

Length: 00:04:58


End file.
